


【德哈】脉搏

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 15





	【德哈】脉搏

你是我刻进骨血里的脉搏，从此，每一次心跳都是你。

00、

赫敏·韦斯莱替正要上台发言的救世主整理一身傲罗正装，替他把新增的一枚功勋别在胸膛前。

哈利·波特笑着谢过她，自己整整袖扣，洁白的衬衫袖子掩住了手腕。赫敏却敏锐得发现原本光洁的手腕上多了些什么。

“哈利，你这是……”

哈利却坦然得站直了身体，眼神淡淡得扫过大堂里坐满的巫师。

“怎么，我连这个自由也没有吗？”

01、

他站在高台之上，黑压压的人群仰望着他，如同仰望着高高在上的神祇。他念完提前准备好的稿子，在闪光灯闪烁着刺目的光中，露出一个公式化的微笑。

后来的他看着报纸上自己的笑容，突然觉得恍惚。自己什么时候也学会这种笑容了，虚假又完美地无可挑剔。

他摇着头把报纸扔到办公桌上，低头垂眸看向自己的手腕，眼神变得柔软。瞧你，可恶的马尔福，我怎么就学会了你那种讨厌的微笑呢。

曾经金发的少年笑得虚伪，高傲得抬着下巴，似乎低下头看一眼别人就算是施舍了。不过，哈利撑着下巴笑了，那双灰蓝色的眸子有时也会绽放出不一样的灵动的光彩，跳跃着不属于斯莱特林纯血巫师的火焰。什么时候呢，挑衅自己和自己吵架的时候吧。

总那么嘴硬做什么。早点说明了多好，省得浪费数年口舌和你吵架。

哈利一边埋怨一边翻开卷宗，却是忘了，明明一向嘴硬的是自己。

02、

“破特，你是傻的吗？”

哈利手一抖，想把手中的饮料倒在德拉科上好的黑色羊绒大衣上，后来想了想这还是自己挑的，还是算了吧。

伦敦冬日总是带着点沉闷的阴暗，多愁善感的乌云总是忍不住突然哀嚎几声挤下几滴泪来。德拉科皱着鼻子，把哈利端着的冰凉的啤酒接过来，一手牵住沾了寒气的手塞进自己的大衣兜里。

那大抵是他们次数不多的在麻瓜界约会之一。

哈利穿着和德拉科同款的大衣，系着当年读书时的格兰芬多金红围巾，微微偏过头看见德拉科脖颈上系成时髦形状斯莱特林的银绿围巾，暗自吐槽好看是好看，露着大段白皙脖子是干嘛，你不冷吗。

“别人从来都是问‘Coffee or tea’，”德拉科挑挑眉却不愿意揭过之前的话题，“就你可好，问我‘Coffee or beer’，怎么，救世主就非要特立独行和别人不一样？”

哈利掐了一下牵着自己的那只手：“爱喝不喝，我就想喝啤酒管你什么事，问问你就不错了，你不会选咖啡吗？”

“我是知道你这没品的家伙肯定要选啤酒的，顺着你罢了。”

“知道我没品还穿我给你选的衣服，马尔福，你怕不是有病。”本来就暴脾气一点就着的哈利甩开德拉科的手，准备撸起袖子当场干一架。

德拉科却俯过身子去，仗着身高优势一个凉凉的吻落在还愣着的哈利的嘴角。哈利睁大眼睛，不知所措呆在原地，而罪魁祸首挑起了嘴角露了个一贯嘲弄的微笑。但哈利瞧出了别的什么意味，那时他没看懂，只是涨红了脸大叫着德拉科的名字追上调戏了人就走的家伙。

后来哈利偶尔摸着嘴角，回想起那个冰冷而柔软的触感，还有那个笑。他突然就懂了。

03、

深夜，大名鼎鼎的救世主惊醒在圣芒戈的病床上。

有双苍白的手握着自己的左手，修剪的干净圆润的指甲在昏黄的夜灯下泛着淡淡的光。他顺着手往上望去，看到没有打理而显得暗淡的金色头发柔软的铺在那人的手臂上，长长的颤抖的眼睫毛下是一片乌青。

哈利抬起右手想去摸一摸睡着的德拉科的脸颊，他却猛地睁开了双眼，灰蓝色的眼眸倒映出哈利略显得尴尬的模样。

德拉科打了个哈欠，把有些冰冷的手贴在哈利的额头，然后检查了一下哈利身上缠绕的绷带：“没什么事，早上再去叫治疗师吧，你再睡会儿。”

“你等了我多久。”

德拉科撇撇嘴，瞪了瞪哈利：“圣人破特下回往前冲的时候能不能想想后果，还是说昏迷个三天三夜很愉快？嗯？名正言顺的偷懒？”

哈利眨巴眨巴碧绿的眼睛：“我错了，下回绝对先想想你。”

“省省吧。只要你别再出事把我吓死就行。”德拉科耸耸肩膀，作出满不在乎的表情替哈利掖了掖被角。

“你个救世主要是不小心没了，肯定是要风光大葬的，辉煌与荣耀将会铺满你的棺椁，祝愿与祈祷将会遮掩你的坟墓，无数人会捧着花束在你的墓碑前流下泪水——也许是虚假的，毕竟你这么不招人喜欢——念叨着赞颂。而我就不一样了。”

哈利不喜欢他说这样的话题，挣扎起身伸手堵住大少爷喋喋不休的嘴：“你怎么就不一样了，再说跟我这个病人面前说什么死不死的，烦不烦啊你。”

德拉科突然就笑了，说了一句：“你也知道你是病人啊。赶快睡觉。”

我不想，有一天醒来却再也见不到这双牵动我呼吸的绿眼睛。

04、

哈利是被赫敏叫醒的。

他揉揉酸痛的脖子，从办公桌上起身，惊讶的发现自己居然泪流满面。

“他丢了。”

哈利闭紧了眼睛抓住赫敏的手说。

“我把他弄丢了。”

05、

他与他不同。

他还是个男孩时就是所有人的光所有人的希望。他是暖如五月的阳光，是人人称颂的救赎，是坚强不屈的战士。他和他那么远，自己却可笑的以为可以摘下太阳藏在怀里。他不属于自己，永远也不。

而他，他是见不得光的阴暗潮湿，是人人唾弃的过街老鼠，是懦弱而自私的叛徒，是个被钉在耻辱柱上的食死徒。

哈利，你果然是个傻子，也只有你不怕我这个陷入沼泽的人有朝一日把你也拉进去。

德拉科·马尔福嘲弄般得笑笑，握了握睡着的哈利垂落到床边的手，趁着黎明的第一缕光离开了格里莫广场12号。

06、

青年穿着黑色的礼服长袍，拨动着拇指上的家族戒指，淡金色的头发被梳理得一丝不苟，发梢贴着苍白的后颈。他站得笔直优雅，却露出一个懒散的漫不经心的微笑，从容不迫仿佛要去参加一场盛宴。

07、

“你知道吗？”

首席傲罗猛地灌下一大杯火焰威士忌，碧绿的眼眸噙着水光。他的好友罗恩担忧地拍着他的肩膀。

“他没有死在战役中，”哈利哽咽了一下，“他死在千夫指下。”

“哈利，他只是……还有希望的。”

我知道，我知道，但我找不到他了啊。魔法检测是骗人的，对吧。哈利呢喃着，有什么滚烫的液体在眼眶里转了一圈又一圈，终于被他狠心的用手背擦去了。

他消失了，仿佛从没存在过。骗人，那为什么我的心会痛。

你说，他怎么可以消失的无影无踪。

你说，他怎么可以不听我说一句我爱你就走了呢。

你说，我他妈的为什么从来没告诉过他我爱他。

你说，我是不是很该死，居然从来没堵住过那群人的嘴。

你说，他那么胆小怕疼的人，怎么舍得，怎么舍得对自己使用那样的咒语呢。

你说，我是不是很失败。我竟然，我竟然无处安葬我唯一爱过的人。

08、

“Reducto（粉身碎骨）.”

09、

银针扎进皮肉留下刺痛，墨色注入，救世主在左手手腕的内侧纹上了一个纹身。

那日他从台下下来，被赫敏一把抓住了手腕。黑色的花体字烙在脉搏跳动的地方，像一朵黑色的玫瑰，随着手腕的动作绽放着。

“哈利？”

哈利右手覆盖上左手，温柔得像正在亲吻恋人的脸颊。

我将你刻在我的生命里，我的脉搏是你的脉搏，我的心跳是你的心跳，我的躯壳成为你永恒的墓碑，最终有一天，会和你一同腐朽在六英尺的地下。

10、

“D.M.”

end

======================================  
原梗及思路见于我的lofter~澜月兮


End file.
